


The way of things

by AlexandDavis



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Coming Out, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandDavis/pseuds/AlexandDavis
Summary: David Rose is a straight-laced business major and former heir to the Rose Empire. He’s licking his wounds in Schitt’s Creek after dumping his long-term fiancee and allowing his father’s business manager to run off with all their money.Patrick Brewer is a curly-haired college dropout with a string of ex-boyfriends and a history of running away from his problems. He enrols in Elmdale College to finally finish his business degree and get his life on track.You can guess what happens next…It's a role reversal combined with a butterfly effect type thingy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	1. A fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen several fics where Patrick is already out when he meets David, but I haven’t seen something where that dynamic is completely reversed.
> 
> I've written it so that there's no fundamental changes to their personalities. Rather, their different circumstances have been caused by external factors.

****

David Rose and his father haven’t looked each other in the eye for weeks.

Since what had happened to them. To him.

He’d barely been out of his father’s sight since he was a small boy. Taken to business meetings, proudly paraded around, admired for inheriting his father’s business sense and intelligence. A mini Johnny, they all said.

His father was so proud. And so full of expectations.

It was David who’d overseen the move from video stores just as they began to decline. He’d been hailed as the golden boy and had thought he was finally stepping out of the shadows of his father.

Now that was all over.

Whose fault was this then, ending up in this hellhole with hardly a penny to their name? Was it Johnny, for burying his head in the sand and ignoring his son’s suspicions about Eli? Or David, for listening to his father’s bad advice and failing to make his own investigations into the crook?

He pulls out his phone. Nothing from Ella. Should he expect a text? Any concern for his welfare? After all, he was the one who’d broken it off with her as they fled to Schitts Creek, following a frantic notion that it was the right thing to do. It made sense; girls from families like hers married wealthy business heirs like David Rose. Not nobodies who lived in Schitt’s Creek.

Still, he’d kind of hoped that after 15 years together and an engagement she would at least show a little fight for what they had.

He looks in his closest, surveys the neatly-arranged rows of grey, white and black. Nice business casual shirts, smart jeans, suits. He’s going to talk to Bob today about renting a space in his garage as an office so he can get back into the game, but he wonders if might be bit over-dressed for that. Then, he thinks of his father, immaculately turned out in his designer suit at the Café Tropical, sighs, and selects grey shirt and trousers.

***

Patrick decides on a tight green button-up. It was given to him by Scott, who was two boyfriends ago (or was it three?). It’s one of the many items that have been bought for him over the years by well-meaning partners trying to improve his dress sense, which normally consisted of ragged blue t-shirts and faded jeans. It’s probably a bit much for orientation day at Elmdale College, but it’s one of the few items of clothing he has that’s reasonably smart and he wants to make a good impression.

Besides, if there are any cute boys there this really shows off his pecks… Stop, Patrick. You can’t get distracted this time. The memory floods back, and he hates that it causes a sick feeling inside even after all this time. Him hurrying up the stairs, desperate to see Brandon, only to discover the truth as he opened the door.

He puts the shirt on with his best pair of jeans, grabs his wallet, phone and keys and heads downstairs.

“Hey Patrick,” calls Ray. “I have a request for a client a 3pm, will you be back by then?”

“Sure, of course.”

“Bye Patrick.”

“Bye.”

It wasn’t as if closet reorganisation was his dream job, but he was reasonably neat and had picked up a variety of skills working in various low-paid jobs throughout his twenties. It suited him right now.

He jumps into his old wreck of a car and checks his phone before starting the engine. There’s a text from his Dad.

**Hi kid, good luck at college today. Let me know how it goes. ******

********

****

**Thanks, Dad. I will. ******

********

********

He should really say more, he knows. His Dad is lonely and he worries about his only son. The trouble is, it’s so difficult to spend time with each other, or even talk on the phone. It’s been more than 10 years since Marcy died and it’s like Clint is frozen in time, unable to overcome his grief and move on.

Patrick wishes desperately his father would meet someone nice, be happy again. Then again, he’s sure his father wants the same for him.

After a 45 minute drive he discovers Elmdale College is… well underwhelming to say the least. He remembers the prestigious college he’d attended the first time around, his parents beaming with pride as they dropped their straight-A student off on his first day.

He approaches the gormless kid who seems to be in charge. “So, I’ve been emailing with you guys and was told you’ll give me credit for previous business studies?  
The kid nods and sorts disinterestedly through the paperwork, finally finding his file.

“Ah. Brewer, right?”

“Yes.”

“So you have done some courses before?”

“I have. I was one semester off completion.”

“That was back in…oh wow 2007!”

_Yep, my Mom died and my first boyfriend broke my heart so I ran. So thanks very much that’s why I’m now a 30-year-old student at Elmdale. _“That’s right.”__

“Wow, man….”

Patrick’s tries to push away his irritation. “So, can I get all my courses compressed into as few days as possible? I live a way away and I have a part-time job…”  
“You can do everything online if you like.”

“I can? That’s perfect, thanks.”

He should have time for a quick bite at the café before his afternoon appointment.


	2. You need what now?

David strolls over to the Café for a late lunch. He’s going to have a burger. It’s been a frustrating morning working at Bob’s; not a single one of the calls and emails he’s placed to old contacts have been acknowledged.

He opens the café door and grimaces at the usual sad décor and smattering of oddball townsfolk.

As he moves inside, he notices a curly-haired guy leaning on the counter, deep in conversation with Twyla. He must be new here. At least, he hasn’t seen him here before so he assumes he’s new – after a few weeks he’s sure he’s familiar with everyone who lives here.

The guy is wearing jeans that are nicely tight in all the right places and when he leans up again he shows off a shirt that is really… well doing things for his body.

If he’s honest with himself, David has known most of his adult life that it wasn’t just women he was attracted to. But, he’d always had Ella, and as the Rose Industries heir there was so much expectation placed on his shoulders that it was just easier to go with the status quo. Besides, he respected Ella and enjoyed sex with her, even if it was always a little vanilla. Lacking a little spark, maybe, but nothing to complain about.

He sits down in a booth, and Twyla waves to him to indicate she’ll be over in a minute. The guy turns his way, looks at him for a moment, then turns back.

Twyla comes over and he orders, then loses himself in his thoughts for a few moments. When he comes to, he notices curly locks is next to his booth.

“Hey, sorry to creep up on you there.” The guys looks him up and down with huge brown eyes and flashes him a blinding smile.

“No problem.” He doesn’t know what else to say. It is kind of weird but the guy has a natural charm. 

“I’m just new in town and we haven’t met yet so I thought I’d introduce myself. I’m Patrick.” He holds out out his broad hand. He’s certainly confident.

“David,” he says, shaking his hand, trying not to stare at the other man’s biceps as he does.

“Rose? The famous David Rose?”

“That would be me.” He’s used to being recognised, but there’s something else about the glint in Patrick’s eyes that he’s not sure how to interpret. Is he flirting? David can’t begin to process that possibility. He’s been in a relationship for so long.

“So you’re in Schitt’s Creek now. You know, I just moved here myself.”

“So you said. And what made you choose this illustrious place?”

“I’m studying business at Elmdale College actually. Just finishing off my degree. You know, I’d love some help from a business legend like yourself sometime.”

“Well, I’m not such a legend anymore.” He knows it’s a harsh reaction for a friendly stranger, but it’s all still so fresh and raw he can’t help reacting badly.

“Sure you are. What happened wasn’t your fault." 

So Patrick knows all about what’s happened. Great. He wants to run away and hide. “Ah, yeah it’s just I’m pretty busy at the moment. Trying to, you know, rebuild and all.”

“Sure, I understand. Patrick’s smile is still warm as he raises his hand in a small wave. “See you around, David.”

***

David heads into Stevie’s office to say hello on the way back.

“You’re done being at Bob’s already?”

“Yeah, have an appointment this afternoon.”

“Gee, seems like you’re really busy.”

David pouts at her but says nothing. The truth is, beyond trying desperately to find someone from his past life to help, he’s fresh out of new business ideas. He decides to change the subject. “So, have you met the new guy in town? Patrick.” Where did that come from? Was that really the only thing he could think to say?

“Yeah, bumped into him the other night…at the house of this guy I’m kinda seeing, Jake...” She pauses for a second. “He’s cute.”

“Oh yeah? You thinking of making a move?”

She chuckles. “David, he’s 100% gay. So, no.” She looks at him through her dark lashes.

“Well, better go. Get to my appointment on time.”

“Hey, I found this under the bed in one of the rooms.” She holds up what he barely recognises as a joint. “Wanna smoke it with me after you’re done?”

“Ummm, I haven’t ever really…”

“You’ve never smoked before? What did you do in high school?”

“Well, there was the entrepreneurs club, and the….”

Stevie yawns dramatically. “Yes, or no.”

“No, thanks.”

“Chicken!”

“Okay, fine." 

***

David arrives back in his room, and just has time to splash some water on his face before there’s a knock on the door. He opens it to find Patrick standing there.  
“Hi,” he beams. “Long time no see. You had a closet emergency?”

“You’re the one reorganising closets?”

“Afraid so! Can I come in or do you just want me to stand out here all day?”

“Come in. But I warn you, I will be asking for a full refund if I’m not satisfied with your service.”

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.”

Patrick strolls inside, walks straight over to David’s closet and flings it open before he can protest.

“So, ah, it seems like this closet is already well organised. Do you own anything that’s not monochrome business wear, by the way?" 

David briefly thinks back to a shopping trip in the city with his father when he was a tween. He’d paused at every shop window to look at the exciting displays in the designer boutiques; so different, weird even, but strangely appealing. Until his father had tapped his shoulder and pronounced he was taking him to his tailor so he could ‘get you dressed for success’.

“Umm, no, I mean don’t care to answer that. But you’re correct, I didn’t hire you to tidy up my closet. I share a room with my sister, Alexis, and she’s sloppy. The only thing worse than a sloppy closet is a sloppy mouth.” He can tell he’s babbling, flustered now. He hardly ever gets this way, not even in high-powered business meetings. What is it about this guy?

“That’s brilliant David. Perhaps Ray and I can use that as our slogan? ‘The only thing worse than a sloppy closet is a sloppy mouth’. I like it,” he waves his hand as he speaks, as if he’s presenting to a room. 

“I’m serious, Patrick.”

“Well that’s a relief. I can assure you my own closet is very, very clean.” He flashes that grin again. 

David has no idea what to say. “Can you please just do your job.”

Patrick walks over to Alexis’ closet, opens it and whistles. “You weren’t wrong. And you’ve only been living here only a few weeks!”

“She’s a nightmare. I mean, not just to share a room with but in general. Do you know how many times I had to send one of my assistants to help her because she got herself into a jam in a foreign country?”

“Sounds like a nightmare.”

“Siblings often are.”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have any.” Patrick’s face looks serious for the first time ever. It leads into a few moments of silence as Patrick studies the closet, then begins pulling stuff out and putting it on one of the sad, saggy beds.

“Didn’t you lose all your money?”

“I see you’ve been tapped into the town gossip already.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. I was just wondering why you would want to spend money on someone to organise your sister’s closet.”

He’s right of course. David had barely thought how he was going to pay for the service. He’d just known he needed it so had booked it in right away. Handling things in the efficient way he always had. But, something about this man makes him defensive. “Well, Patrick, what are you learning about at your business college? Do your textbooks teach you that you need to outsource whatever tasks aren’t core to your expertise? I’m never going to build an empire back up if I spend all my time reorganising my own closet.”

“Okay, then. I’ll get to my…outsourcing.”

David pulls out one of his business books and leans back on the bed, pretending to read. Patrick works efficiently and it takes him little time to sort out the closet.

“David, I’m going to get some additional storage boxes from Rays to make sure it doesn’t get into this state again. Can I call back tomorrow morning?”

“Sure.”

“What time?”

“I’m always up and about by 8 so any time after that?”

“I was going to do a bit of study in the morning, so can I come by about 10?”

***

Patrick has to admit he is looking forward to going back to see David Rose at the Motel. The next morning, he wakes early, goes for a short run, then comes back, showers, and sifts through the information he got about classes he can take at Elmdale College. Which one should he choose? Really, he should focus, think which ones are the most relevant to what he wants to do, but his mind keeps drifting.

He’s been intrigued since he first saw David. He isn’t really his type; or rather, he is in the sense he always goes for the talk, dark and handsome thing. But his buttoned-up persona is very different to the artistic types Patrick normally drifts towards.

Nonetheless, Patrick had enjoyed hearing the slight lilt to his voice as he got flustered, the serious businessman mask he’d had on in the café dropping slightly. It had made him want to tease it out of him more. He’d probably gone too far with the flirting, much more than was professional, but he couldn’t help himself.

Part of him wants to push even further, flirt a little more. See where it goes. He’d sworn off jeopardising his college degree again by getting involved with someone, but David’s far away enough from that isn’t he? He scolds himself. _You don’t even know what his preferences are! _Yet something told him their attraction hadn’t all been one-sided, despite David's prickly demeanor.__

____

____

Ray is eating breakfast in the kitchen when he comes back down.

“Hey, Ray. How many of those storage boxes do we have left?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Patrick. We used all of them up. I’ve ordered more and they should be here within a week.”

“Okay, I’ll call David and let him know.”

Patrick hasn’t paid his phone bill in a while, so whiel he can receive calls and connect to Ray’s Wifi, he can't make calls or retrieve voicemails. In a few days, he’ll get his first pay cheque from Ray and be able to clear the backlog. So, he retrieves the business card from his pocket. It’s smart, black and white with the letters DR on the front. He uses Ray’s landline to call and leaves a polite voicemail explaining that he won’t be by today after all. It’s disappointing but there’s not much else he can do.

***

“Try again,” Stevie says, giggling.

David takes the joint, gives it a puff and bursts into another coughing fit. Stevie’s giggle turns into a full blow laugh. He tries again, actually making a decent effort this time. He starts to feel buzzy, relaxed. 

They lean back on the car together.

“So, David, I know you were engaged, but do you just drink white wine?” Stevie says.

“Drink white wine?”

“Yes, David. So, I drink red wine. Only red wine. Do you drink only white?”

“Ahhh, I see.” He finally gets where she’s going with this. How was he to know?

“So?”

“So… I have only ever had white wine. Beyond that, I really don’t know.” He’s never spoken about this out loud, to anyone.

Stevie turns her face to him, brown eyes filled with understanding. He’s grateful that she doesn’t say anything further. He doesn’t know how long they lie there together, in silence, before Stevie gets a text and announces she has to go.

David straightens up and realises he can hardly feel his legs.

“You okay?”

“Sure, it’s not exactly a long trip home.” He waves his hand towards his room. “I just wish I had some snacks.”

Stevie grins. “Sorry, you’re going to have to sort yourself out there.” A truck pulls up with a guy inside. That must be Jake. “See ya,” she says. David pulls out his own phone, excited to find a voicemail. Maybe it’s one of his business contacts? He listens to the voicemail and there’s an initial a wave of disappointment after realising it’s from Patrick, followed by a feeling he can’t pinpoint. Patrick’s all very polite and professional, apologising for not being able to come the next day.

David pulls out his phone and dials back. “Hi David, it’s Patrick.”

“Um, ignore that voicemail. I called you David. I just um wanted to apologise for what I said in the café earlier.”

“Sorry, I got cut off. I just wanted to say I’m happy to help you with your study. I mean…if you um want me to.”


	3. It's not your fault

A week later, Patrick finally has the storage boxes. To his disappointment, he hasn’t bumped into David again and he hasn’t answered his phone or returned any of Patrick’s calls.

He’s encountered all the other Roses, though. Alexis flirted with him relentlessly for about ten minutes in the Café before giving him a knowing smile. She’d continued chatting though, asking him about his business degree and telling him how she would like to go to Elmdale College as well.

Moira had blustered into the Town Hall one day when he’d been there arranging the closets. She’d initially been very demanding about whatever council issue she’d had, but once she’d realised he wasn’t able to help she’d calmed down and they’d had a decent conversation about musical theatre. Johnny he’s yet to speak to but he’s seen him around town and was struck by his similarity to his son.

So, on a sunny Tuesday, he spends the morning trying to focus on writing his first essay for his ‘business grants’ subject. It’s one of the more interesting subjects he is studying, but again his focus seems to be lacking. He’s wary about letting anything deter his focus, but at the same time he knows it's useless to keep working when he's in this mood. 

So, he decides to go down to the Motel with David's storage boxes. He briefly wonders if it’s a good idea to call in unannounced, but he figures a man like David would appreciate someone being efficient. Besides, his intrigue with the man hasn’t waned at all and he can’t wait for another chance to talk to him.

It's quiet when he pulls up in the motel parking lot, so he grabs the storage boxes and heads towards the room. It looks dark. The door is open slightly and he pushes, gently, wondering whether to call out. He hears a voice from inside.

“Alexis, I asked you to shut the door. I told you I didn’t need any light or fresh air!”

Patrick freezes. He isn’t sure whether to move or not.

“Alexis!!! Is that you? Don’t tell me it’s not. I’m not about to be murdered in this town!”

He knows he has to say something. “Sorry David. It’s me, Patrick.” he says, entering the room.

The blinds are drawn and the air is stuffy. David lies on the bed, his hair flat and messy. He wears sweatpants and a white t-shirt and he holds his arm over his eyes.

“So, I guess you know now that I don’t always wear business wear,” he says, voice flat.

Patrick feels a deep tug of sympathy. He’s been in this situation before, barely able to get out of bed. Really, he knows he should leave this man he hardly knows alone, but he can’t seem to. He approaches the bed.

“Can I do anything?” he asks. He stands next to David.

“No, I’m okay. I’ve been to see the vet.”

“The vet?”

“Yep, didn’t you know there’s no doctor in this town.”

“I did not. Good to know, I suppose. Try not to get sick.”

David lets out a strangled chuckle. “It’s panic attacks, apparently. They’re real, did you know?”

“Oh yeah they’re real alright. I used to get them all the time.”

David looks at him directly for the first time. “Really? You seem like Mr Chill.”

“Well, it wasn’t always this way. I went through a tough time. A lot of stuff happened in my life.” Patrick stops himself. “Sorry, I don’t mean to make this all about me.”

“It’s okay, it’s nice to hear someone else talk. Do you mind telling me about it? Help me feel like I'm not a complete idiot.”

“Sure.” Patrick is still standing, ao he decides to sit, perching on the edge of the bed, keeping a polite distance from David. Who clearly hasn’t showered in a while.

“When I was in my final year of college, my Mom died. It was very quick, one of those aggressive blood cancers. She lasted only three months after diagnosis. I couldn’t handle it and I eventually dropped out of college.” Patrick leaves out the rest of the story, the part involving Brandon. “And here I am in Elmdale.”

David chuckles. “Lucky you.”

“Yep, lucky me.”

“So is your Dad still around?”

“Yeah, he is. I mean he’s the most loving Dad you could ask for, you know. And he even gave me money to come here and finish college. It’s just… he refuses to get over her. Move on. It’s hard to talk to him. He’s just so miserable all the time.”

“Hmmm I can understand that.”

“Yeah. Really, I should make more effort.”

“You have to look after yourself as well.”

Patrick turns away for a minute, taking a minute to regain his composure. He hasn’t talked about all this in a long time. “Now, your turn. Do you want to talk about what’s going on in there?” He turns back and waves a hand towards David’s chest.

“It’s…well it’s just everything. Losing the money.”

“And?”

“And? Isn’t that enough?”

“Nope. What’s going on in your head, David?”

David screws up his mouth and stares at him. He really does have the most beautiful face, and so expressive when he drops that serious act.

“They trusted me.”

“Who, your family?”

“Yeah. It’s all my fault.”

“I’d say it is the fault of the piece of garbage who ran off with the money.”

"Yes, but I knew. I mean I’d seen something was a bit funny and told my Dad.”

“What did he say?”

“He said it wasn’t possible. To ignore it and get on with my job.”

“There you go. You knew, he didn’t investigate, so why is it your fault?”

“I should have dug deeper. Looked into it. It’s just I was never good at that stuff. The bigger picture ideas, yes I can do that. The numbers thing, though, I never really got.”

“That’s why you need numbers guys, like me. Or like I will be one day. You need different types of people to run a business; even I know that. No one’s good at everything.”

“I was supposed to be good at everything. I was expected to be. My father, he trusted me and he’s disappointed. He’s hardly looked at me since it happened. I’ve been raised to do this since I was a child!”

“So your father pushed you to fulfill his own dream since you were very young and now you feel you’ve let him down?”

“That’s about it. And I’ve let down the rest of my family too. My Mom, Alexis.”

“Do they feel that way?”

“They’re pissed at being in this place, but no they don’t seem to blame me. At least outwardly.”

“See, there you go. As for your Dad, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“I’m not sure about that.” His face screws up again, as if he might cry. “He hasn’t even come in here the last few days.”

“Have you thought he might blame himself? Be scared to talk to you?”

“Perhaps. It’s so hard to tell. We never talk.”

“Really? I thought you were close.”

“We spend a lot of time together, but sometimes I think we don’t really know each other at all. I love him, and he’s lavished me with attention my whole life. It’s just that he has a weird way of showing love. He just declares he’s doing something and everyone has to comply. But he’s doing it for us so it’s like hard to protest.”

Patrick puts his hand gently on David’s leg. He tries to make it as respectful as possible – he genuinely wants to comfort him, but given his flirty behaviour the other day he doesn’t want to make the other man think he’s taking advantage of the situation.

“David, listen to me. It wasn’t your fault. I don’t know if you’ll hear this, but I’m going to keep saying it anyway. It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault.”

David shuts his eyes and breaths heavily. They sit there together for several minutes, Patrick’s hand still on his leg, not saying a word.

Eventually David opens his eyes. “So, how did you deal with them?”

“The panic attacks?”

“Yes.”

“I found hiking really helps. Do you like hiking? You know there’s a lot of great trails around here.”

David makes a face that answers that question before he does. “Ummm… I don’t go into the nature much.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

“I’ll consider it.”

Patrick smiles. “You know you could start small. I think there’s a direct trail down to the creek from just outside the hotel. I’ll draw you a map of the route.”

“Thanks Patrick. Look, I appreciate you staying, but I really want to take a nap.”

“No problem David. I’ve got to head off anyway. Study to do. I’ll leave these boxes here for Alexis.”

“Thank you.”

Patrick gets up. “Can I get you anything?”

“Thanks, but Alexis is buying me a pizza.”

“’Okay. Take care.”

“Patrick?”

“Yes?”

“I was just wondering if you had listening to my voicemails?”

“Ah, no, sorry. My phone’s not working.”

“I see. So that means…you’ll never get them?”

“No way of knowing. I’ll be sure to listen to them if I do.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about that. Why don’t you just delete them all.”

“Sure thing. See you David.”

“Bye, Patrick.”

He shuts the door gently and walks away, a light and warm feeling inside him. When he’d first met David, he’d assumed that anything that happened between them would be maybe a fling, mostly physical, a bit of fun. Like all the others. Now, he finds that really all he wants to do is get to know this man better.


	4. Is that all you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of self indulgent singing by the creek. And more of Patrick's curls because why not

David pulls on a pair of chinos, a crisp white polo and some loafers. It isn’t exactly the right outfit for a walk the in the countryside, but it would have to do. Would walking really help keep his anxiety at bay? Surely all those bugs and things are going to make him more anxious? Apart from the occasional round of golf played with his business contacts, he doesn’t go outside much. 

Once he’s walking, though, he has to admit that he feels some sense of tranquillity. The light folds around him like rich, filtered gold, catching the bright green leaves and grass. He can hear running water not – the eponymous creek must be nearby. 

He hears a honey-soft voice drifting through the trees, accompanied by gentle guitar, and can’t help but move towards the sound.

_I just can’t look, it’s killing me. Taking control.. ___

____

____

It’s Patrick. He’s sitting on a rock, dressed even more casually than he had been the other day, battered jeans and a very faded blue t-shirt, his hair around his head in mop-like fashion as he leans over the guitar.

“Hi,” he says, looking up and smiling warmly.

“Hi. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I didn’t even know you played.

“Yep, I’ve played most of my life. Grandfather taught me. I come out here to play, because if I play at home I end up just doing nothing but Ray’s requests.”

“What are you playing?”

“The Killers. Mr Brightside. Don’t you remember them?”

“Yes, I remember. So, is your repertoire based solely around the early 2000s then?”

He gives him a long, sideways look with those warm brown eyes, then leans back over the guitar. _You can stand under my umbrella, ella ella… _David can feel his eyes rolling. This man never stops teasing.__

____

____

He looks back up. “What do you like? I’ll play something for you.”

David hadn’t really been out to see any live music when he was younger. But, when he’d had any time to himself he had spent it in his bedroom, listening to pop divas.

“Mariah Carey,” he says before he can think too much. 

Patrick smiles and begins to play. _Dreamlover come rescue me.._

____

____

“Better?”

“Yes. That’s a true classic.”

“Well, they say your music tastes ends the year you get old, so you must be older…”

“Now, now.” He perches on a rock near Patrick, trying not to crease his pants.

“How are you feeling David?”

“Better, thanks. I am over the worst of it, I think. Helps to process sometimes.”

“Yeah, getting it all out is always better than trying to push it down inside. Not that I’m always the best at that. Did you talk to your Dad?”

“No, I mean we haven’t had the big talk. But we’ve been chatting a bit. Asking how our days are and stuff. So getting somewhere at least. Alexis seems to think you’re right, by the way. He does feel guilty.”

“There you go.” He puts his guitar down.

“So, I got your voicemails, finally.” 

“And deleted them?”

Patrick’s grin is wide. “Well, not exactly.”

David lowers his head. “Hmmm, sorry.”

“That’s fine. They were funny. And I would really love your help.”

“How’s your study going, anyway?”

“Really well, thanks. We have an assignment on a different type of business model and I’m doing mine on procuring local products on consignment and re-branding them. And I’m thinking it might actually be a good business idea for me. I’m even thinking of getting it going while I finish off my studies.”

David looks at the other man intently. For all his laid back, casual vibe, he certainly has a good brain in there. “Patrick, that’s a great idea. Very inventive. I wish I’d thought of it.”

Patrick flushes and David has to admit it’s adorable. “Thanks, your opinion means so much.”

“Can I help at all? Since I’ve been low on ideas of my own at the moment. Do you have start up capital?”

“My Dad said he’d give me a bit of money to start my own business, but I don’t want to bleed him dry. So, I’m going to need more. We’ve also been learning about grants and things so I think I might try and apply.”

“Well, I’m suitably impressed. I can run my eye over the applications.”

“That would be great. Actually, tomorrow I’m going to drive over to a market in Elm Valley to scout local products. Want to come? There’ll be cheese.”

“I’d love to, Patrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee this formatting thing is a bit much. Apologies if there's any randomness.


	5. Whose metaphor is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, you're going to have to suspend disbelief a bit about the world's best flea market. I just needed David back in his clothes.

“Ewww, Patrick, I’m not going over there. Those clothes are probably covered in germs.”

“Come on, let’s just have a look.”

He reluctantly follows Patrick over to the second-hand clothes stall in the middle of the market. This was not what he’d been thinking of when he’d agreed to go scouting for locally made cheese and skincare products.

When he gets there, he’s pleasantly surprised. There’s actually some designer stuff and the uncommunicative teenager staffing the stall clearly has no idea what he’s got in front of him.

“I can’t believe people just throw these in a pile like this! Don’t they know how valuable these are?”

“Since when are you into this kind of fashion?" 

He sighs. “I’ve always loved fashion. It just this kind of stuff wasn't part of the look I was supposed to project.” He picks up a black sweater with a lightning bolt on it, surveys it and puts it down again.

“Why don’t you try it on – it’ll suit you.”

“Really? I’ve never worn anything this casual. Well, not in public.”

“Go on. You don’t have to dress like your father forever.”

David takes off his suit jacket and slips the sweater on. He likes the feel of the soft fabric on his skin, the way the fabric settles on his shoulders.

Patrick whistles. “You have to buy it. In fact, I’ll buy it for you.”

“You’ll buy me a sweater at a place that has a sign that says five items for $10? You do spoil me.”

“Only the best for you, David.” He flashes that confident grin again.

Patrick walks around, selecting jeans and sweaters for David. He notices how careful he is to only pick monochrome items that fit with his colour scheme.

“How do you know how to pick clothes?”

“You don’t spend your 20s dating men without learning a thing or two about dressing them,” he says.

“And yet you look like you haven’t bought yourself new clothes in at least a decade.”

“It’s my look. I call it ‘the struggling and understatedly sexy musician’.”

“Well, if it works for you I guess. What happens when you graduate as a business major? Will you start dressing in suits?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe smart jeans and a button up? Buy a new belt, perhaps?”

“Patrick you’re supposed to dress like a business major not a youth pastor.” The thought of dressing Patrick is appealing though. Buttoning up a crisp blue shirt across that pale skinned chest, watching as it pulled pleasingly on his biceps, rolling up the sleeves around his strong forearms.

“A gay youth pastor, actually.” He takes the armful of clothes and strolls over to the makeshift, tent-like change room out the back.

“You don’t expect me to change in there do you? What if a gust of wind comes and exposes me while I’m changing?”

He wiggles his eyebrows. “Well, I’ll just have to deal with that horrifying possibility if it arises.”

David eventually agrees, but only because he’s keen to try on the clothes. They smell musty and strange and he’ll have to thoroughly clean them when he gets home, but he likes the look of the jeans and sweaters.

He opens the door wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a white t-shirt and shows Patrick, who whistles again. “You look great. Seriously, David. Here, I found something else. It’s a bit more than the other things but it’s worth it.” He holds up a leather jacket and helps David slip it on. It’s soft and nicely worn, and it feels sexy, comfortable. “Yep, we’re definitely getting that for you.”

***

Patrick has been unable to stop looking at David all day. He’s relaxed, almost happy today and it shows in his face, which has come to life with more facial expressions than he’s ever seen on a person before. And those clothes. Wow. They took him from refined, straight-laced handsome to just goddam hot. He definitely really likes this guy. He’s just not sure if the guy likes him back.

As someone who’s dated as much as he has, Patrick generally has a pretty good idea of people’s preferences. He tries not to make assumptions but it makes life easier to at least have some idea what people are into. The trouble is David is really hard to read. He knows he was engaged to a woman before, but he does wonder if there is more to the story. He resolves to find out, but knows it will probably take some time.

“So, we’ll check out the cheese stall and then those natural skin creams, then I think that’s all for today,” he says, as they stroll along together, comfortably. 

“We can stop at a local wine producer on the way back. They’re renowned for their reds.”

“I like red wine. I mean, I only like red wine.” Where did that come from? What happened to taking his time? The fact is, he’s desperate to know.

David’s eyes narrow at him, suspiciously. “Is this Stevie’s wine metaphor?”

He nods, smiles. “She used it on me the first night we met.”

“At Jake’s place, right?”

Patrick looks at him, wondering how much he actually knows about Jake. “Jake, yes. Now that’s a guy that’s into everything. Wine, beer, whiskey.”

David nods, thoughtfully. “So you just like red wine?”

“I’m purely a red wine guy. That’s my thing.”

“Have you always known?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I dated this girl in high school for a while, then her family moved away and I figured it out not long after. Came out to my parents when I was 18.”

“How did they take it?”

“They were great about it. So, can I ask about your wine preferences, David?” He’s feeling bold.

“Everyone seems to want to know my wine preferences. Well, you and Stevie anyway.”

“Sorry, that was too much. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“No, that’s okay. It’s strange but suddenly I want to talk about it. Like it’s never been a priority before but now I’m here I have been thinking a lot.”

“Good for you, David. It’s never to late to have these honest conversations with yourself.”

“It’s just that everyone’s always assumed I’m a white wine drinker. And it’s true – that’s all I’ve ever drunk. I might enjoy something else though. And in fact I don’t umm really understand preferring one over the other. If that makes sense?”

“So maybe you’re pan?”

“Pan?”

“Yeah, pansexual. You like the wine and not the label, so to speak.”

The other man’s face goes on a beautiful journey as he thinks this through “Perhaps you’re right.”

Patrick can’t help but smile. He wants to help, and not just in a self-serving way. He can’t imagine how difficult it must be to come out later in life. “You don’t have to decide right now. Or be locked into one thing or another. There’s loads of resources out there. Do your own reading. I’ll show you some if you like.”

“Thanks, that would be great.” He smiles, shyly and warmly.


	6. A sighting

David’s head should be buzzing with thoughts but he feels strangely calm after their talk. He’s sure all the usual doubts will start creeping in later, the anxiety about what people will think of him and how he’ll tell his parents, especially his Dad. But for now, he just allows himself to be happy surrounded by Patrick’s attention.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he wonders who it could be – his parents are out with Roland and Jocelyn and unlikely to send a message, and Alexis had been moaning all morning about how she had to spend the whole day without her phone while she got the smashed screen fixed. No one else really texted him anymore. He leaves it in his pocket though – he doesn’t want to break this spell with Patrick.

They talk about the business as they walk around the market, and David is more and more impressed. Patrick certainly has a lot more depth and intelligence than his friendly, threadbare image projects.

What David really wants is not just to help with the business, but to be involved. Not just to be back in the game, but because he genuinely believes in the idea. And, he can see Patrick needs help. He’s definitely more a numbers guy, and while he broadly understands the need to get products, he isn’t as good at dealing with the vendors and asking them the right questions. He doesn’t have the same experience.

He’s also not sure how good Patrick will be at handling the visual aesthetics of the store. This has always been one of David’s secret loves, and while he never had a lot of time to do it when running a business empire, he always took control of decorating spaces in their home and office, despite his father protesting that he should just hire someone to do it. The thought of designing a colour scheme, of perfectly arranging bottles on shelves, makes him smile.

David resolves to talk to Patrick about it, but he wants to think it through. Perhaps he won’t even want to go into business with a failure.

"So, I'm thinking of calling it Brewer Barn," Patrick says.

"Ummm no I think we're going to have to work on that one." 

***

Patrick wants to reach out and take David’s hand, badly, but he settles for walking close to him. It’s still nice. 

They round the corner and suddenly Patrick’s heart stops. The figure in front of him is unmistakeable; the long, shabby cardigan, tall slim build, shaggy dark hair. Brandon. Patrick bends over double, resting his hands on his knees and breathing deep.

“Patrick, are you okay?” David’s face is in front of him, strong arms on his, helping him stay upright.

“It’s just…it’s him…I haven’t seen him since that day.”

“It’s okay, here, sit down.” David gently pushes him down until his bottom is on the grass, then kneels beside him.

His body is shaking now, staring at the man. Then, as he finally turns around, Patrick catches a glimpse of his face. The nose is too long, the chin too pointy. It’s not Brandon, just someone who looks similar from behind. Slowly, as his senses begin to return, his horror is replaced with embarrassment. It’s been years since he had a random Brandon sighting. And now, David’s going to know what a mess he is. That he’s damaged goods.

David offers him a bottle of water and waits for him to take a few gulps. “Wanna tell me what happened there?”

Patrick wants to dissolve into the ground with embarrassment. But, he also feels the need to explain, to tell David the rest of the story. What’s he got to lose? “So when I told you the other day my panic attacks were caused by my Mom’s death. Well, that wasn’t the whole story.”

“Want to tell me? I mean you don’t have to or anything.”

Patrick starts talking. Tells him about how he’d met Brandon three weeks into starting college. They’d been the golden couple and quickly developed a group of mutual friends. All their college experiences, all their partying, everything was done together. Then, his Mom had died and Brandon had not been able to come with him to the funeral because of final exams. On the morning after the funeral, Patrick had woken up super early and so had decided to drive back and go straight to Brandon’s place. Only to find him in bed with another boy from their year.

“When you were away at your Mom’s funeral? Fuck, Patrick.”

“And even worse was that all these friends of ours, they must all have known. How could they not say anything to me? Look me in the eye while they knew what was going on? I couldn’t face any of them after that. So I packed up right away and just drove until I came to a small town, where I got a job in a doughnut shop.”

“So you threw it all away for love.” His eyes are so large, so understanding that he wants to curl up inside them, snug and warm.

Patrick lets out a small, soft cry. “The thing is, I can’t even remember what it felt like to love him. I mean, my feelings were so tied up in who we were, this idea, you know?”

“You’re asking someone who was in a relationship with a woman for most of his life just because she was deemed a good match?”

They both smile at each other. “Did you love her?”

David shakes his head. “Nope. I mean, I respected her and liked her and we had an okay relationship. We never fought or anything. But we were engaged for four years before I moved here and neither of us even made a single wedding preparation.”

“Were you upset when you moved here and you broke up?”

“I guess I’d known deep down that she was only interested in me for my money and status, but it hurt having that reality shoved in my face. But in terms of missing her as a person – no, not at all really.” He really feels for David, in that moment. What is worse, he wonders. To have your heart broken by someone you love, or to have lived so much of your life alongside someone and yet not feel anything once they’re gone? It's hard to know how things could be different from the way they are. The way of things. 

Their look at each other again and their heads begin to move closer. He can see David looking at his mouth, then he reaches in and cups Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick pulls back. “Sorry, David, I can’t do this.”

David’s expressive face folds in horror. “Oh…I’m sorry. I guess I misread… I’m new at this…been engaged so long.”

Patrick’s heart clenches at his reaction. “No no no. I mean I am interested. Very interested. It’s just I don’t want this to happen in this way. I really like you and I want it to be right, not just after I thought I saw my ex,”

David smiles. “Of course. I understand.”

“I always go running to the next man and I don’t want that with you. I want this to be right. And, if we’re going to go into business together…”

“We’re what?”

Patrick puts his head in his hands. He’s really on a role today. “Listen. I didn’t mean to say that yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I shouldn’t have assumed. Why would a business legend like you want to go into business with someone who couldn’t even finish college?”

“But Patrick, I was going to ask you the same thing. I’d be honoured to go into business with you.”

He can hardly believe his ears. “That’s…that’s great.”

They smile at each other again, silent for a few moments. Oh why not Patrick thinks. He cups David’s face and kisses him. It's amazing. They kiss again, and again, still on the grass between a food truck and a stall selling candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment or kudos if you like :)


	7. It's just that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short update but I wanted to get something out! I'll have the next one very soon.

“Ummm excuse me boys. We need to get past.” David looks up and sees two men carrying a large crate, trying to get through the space where they’re sitting. And kissing. Where he’s kissing a man for the first time. Kissing Patrick; charming, confident, comfortable-in-his-own-skin Patrick.

He feels self-conscious as they pull apart and jump up to move out of the way, the other man’s gaze on him the whole time.

Patrick takes his arm, gently, and walks him back away from the stalls to a bench near the edge. They sit for a second, both lost for words. David’s heart is racing and he can still feel the tingle on his lips, his cheeks, his chin, the echo of Patrick’s hand on his face. Wow. He’s kissed Ella and a handful of other girls but it’s never felt this intense, this charged.

“So... ahh. I might be making assumptions here but is that the first time you’ve kissed a guy?”

David still can’t find words to speak, so he just nods.

“Sorry, sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s okay. It was nice.”

“Nice?”

“Well alright is was…”

“Incredible? Amazing. Hot?”

“Well yes.”

“To which one?”

“All of them. Of course. You know that.” They both chuckle and the slightly tense atmosphere begins to ease into their normal back and forth.

“Listen, I don’t want to push you into anything.”

“You’re… you’re not. I’m interested. Very interested.”

“Good. But we can go slow. I really feel like we’re starting something new here. And I want to do it right.” Patrick smiles, his widest, most genuine smile and David just about melts.

“I do too. And going slow sounds good. It’s a lot to… process.”

“It is, I agree.” Patrick moves his hand gently up and down David’s arm, leaving more little sparks of electricity behind.

“And I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but… my parents. They have no idea this is happening and I’ve just started to talk to Dad again. It’s not you…”

“Of course. This is a very personal thing. I don’t want to out you to your parents before you’re ready. We’ll keep it low key.”

David feels a well of relief at his words, and at the same time a twinge of excitement. This is happening. It’s a strange feeling, to begin to let go. It’s loose and scary and really, really nice.

This time, he’s not sure who kisses who first; one minute they’re apart then the next gloriously together, so wrapped up in each other that all other thoughts disappear.


	8. Why don't you want me to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Patrick is almost finished college. But if we've learnt anything about Elmdale college from Alexis it's that it doesn't take long to complete a course there.

Patrick’s phone rings as he is walking towards the general store, that he’s leased with his now business partner and… the guy he’s been making out with? Are the ready to define what they are?

It’s been six weeks since that day at the market and while they always make sure they get work done, they can’t help sneaking out the back to kiss from time to time. And he is feeling the straight-laced business man coming out of his shell, day-by-day, his facial expressions becoming more animated and hand movements bold and free. It’s beautiful to watch. He had come here swearing he wouldn’t jump into another man’s arms but this has felt so natural, so right he hasn’t been able to help himself.

The sun glares off the screen and he can’t make out who the caller is, but assumes it’s David asking for coffee. “Hello?”

“Hi son.” His Dad’s voice is as bold as strong as always.

“Dad. What’s up?” Between finishing his college courses, starting the store and his burgeoning relationship with David, he’s hardly spoken to his Dad. It’s just a time issue. Or so he tells himself.

“Oh nothing much. Just been really busy getting the store ready.”

“That’s great news son. When’s the opening? I need to make plans to come.”

Patrick is not sure how to respond. “Yeah…. we’re opening in three weeks,” he says after a minute.

“What’s wrong? Do you not want me there?”

“No…it’s just.”

“Patrick, what’s going on? Have you dropped out of college again?”

“No, not at all Dad. I am doing really well and almost finished.”

“What is it then? Why don’t you want me to come?”

“I do, it’s just… I met someone and I am not sure they’re ready to meet you.” He wasn’t intending to tell his Dad yet, but he there wasn’t any other way to convince him he had dropped out. And the only reason he doesn’t want his Dad to come is that David isn’t out to his parents yet, but he doesn’t feel it’s his place to say that.

“Son, I don’t know what to say. You know this concerns me.”

“I do, Dad. I know, but this is different.”

He also decides not to tell him it's his business partner he's involved with.

“You’re a grown man and you make your own choices; I just don’t want you to put your future at risk again.”

“David’s different. He’s a good person.”

“I seem to remember you saying the same thing before…”

“Please, Dad, don’t worry. I’ll send you pictures of the opening, I promise.”

***  
“Ohhh looking good David,” Alexis says as he comes out wearing a new pair of black trousers and a black sweater with Parisien written on the front. Since the day at the market, Patrick has shown him how to buy and sell clothes online and so he’s sold a couple of suits he no longer wears and used the money to buy some of the sweaters and jeans that seem so much more suited to the store that they’re building.

He’s starting to get more confident in his choices, rediscovering his instinctive feel for what looks good. He almost bought a pair of skirted pants, although he’d stopped himself in the last minute. Patrick assured him they would look hot, but he still can’t imagine the look on his father’s face. He’s not ready for that. He knows he has to come out to them soon – Patrick has been very understanding and happy to keep their relationship low key for now, but it’s not feasible to ask him to hide from his parents forever in a town this small.

“So, what’s happening with you and that adorable little button?” Alexis asks him casually as she turns back towards the textbook she’s apparently studying. David freezes, and although he says nothing his sister reads him right away, head snapping up, eyes flashing.

“David. You’re with him! What didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know Alexis, it’s just been a lot to process, okay…”

“So what happened? You stuck your head out of the closet and he snapped you up?”

“Actually, it was me that kissed him first.”

Alexis does an excited little hand clap “Ooooo, go David. Well, I’m happy for you.” She waves her finger at him, although she's too far away to boop his nose. 

“Just don’t tell Mum and Dad. I’m not ready for them to know just yet.”

“Okay, but you know they’ll be fine with it. We always thought you were gay, David. Well me and Mum anyway. We were actually surprised when you started dating Ella,”

“I’m not gay, Alexis.”

“Oh, sorry. So…”

“Pansexual. At least I think. It’s…”

“Yeah I know what it is. I once dated this pan guy, you remember Mark the guy who was the heir to that…”

“The guy with the long hair?”

“No that was Marc, this is Mark…”

“Alexis, I don’t have time to talk about this now.”

“’Kay David. All I’m saying is don’t screw this up.”

***

Luckily, it’s only Stevie who interrupts their make-out in the back room. She’s the only one who knows about their relationship, apart from Alexis now. And aside from teasing him mercilessly about giving David a half-hickey, she is nice enough to offer them a place to take the next step.

And, before he even has time to be nervous about his first time with a man, David Rose is drinking whiskey in Stevie’s apartment and it’s clear that Patrick has sampled Jake’s whiskey in the past.

“Look, I’m sorry David I had no idea he’d be here tonight. I literally just hooked up with him for meaningless sex a couple of times after I moved here.”

He’s not angry with Patrick, not really, but it more brings his lack of experience into his mind. He’d always been sexually confident with Ella and the couple of other girls he’d been with during their break-ups, but suddenly here he is feeling like a young virgin again with no idea what to do.

But, then they’re kissing again and their bodies are falling back onto the bed and his hands are roaming over the warm, soft skin of Patrick’s chest and all he can think of is this feels so good. That for the first time in his life he is really doing something that he wants to do purely for himself, without all the obligations and expectations that had been put on his shoulders since he was born.

They take their tops off and then their trousers, until they’re lying pressed up against each other with only their underwear on. It’s the most turned on David’s ever been in his life.

“I’m nervous. I’m not sure what I’m doing,” he says, softly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after you.” He shuts his eyes as Patrick’s fingers come up to softly caress his face and then push gently into his mouth. David sucks and Patrick moans happily and suddenly he can’t keep his mouth off Patrick’s beautiful skin anymore and he’s kissing the long line of his neck and his smooth pecs and everywhere else he can reach, over and over again.

***

Patrick had kissed guys in high school, but Brandon had been the first one Patrick had actually had sex with. He’d also been Brandon’s first, so they just kind of worked it out together. Since then, he’d avoided being anyone’s first time again – it simply brought back too many painful memories of that sweet, wide-eyed discovery that they had shared together.

However, with David, it feels different and not awkward or fumbling. While David hasn’t been with a man, it’s clear he’s a very sensual person and despite his obvious nerves he understands how to pleasure someone else.

They spend a long time kissing, licking and exploring each other’s bodies before he takes David in his mouth, listening to his beautiful moans as he finishes, then relaxing as David takes over and finishes him off with his hand.

***

Patrick insists on giving him a lift back to the motel the next morning, even though there’s a risk of them being seen by the Roses. Alexis has told them a story about Stevie having a party so hopefully that will be enough to divert any suspicions.

When they pull up in the driveway, Patrick gives him a warm, affectionate smile. “Can I kiss you goodbye? Is it safe?”

David opens the window and sticks his head out, trying to see whether any of his family are outside, within eyeshot of the car. At that moment, his parents come out of reception with a broad, white haired man.

“Sorry, no go,” he says, climbing back into the car. “I wonder who that is with my parents?”

Then, he notices Patrick has gone still in the seat beside him. “David, that’s my Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've neglected the rest of the Roses a bit so excited to have them all in the next chapter.


	9. Time to move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really found Johnny hard to get down in this chapter so hope it works!
> 
> Also I posted 8 and 9 close together so make sure you've read the previous chapter.

Patrick’s first reaction is anger. Why is his father here? Checking up on him like he’s a child? Then, he glances at David, and the thoughts instantly dissolve as he sees the frozen look on his beautiful face.

"Does your Dad know about us?"

"Yes. He knows I'm seeing someone called David. I haven't told him you're my business partner but he'll put it together soon if he hasn't already." 

"I'm sorry. I should have told them already." 

“David, what you’re going through is very personal and should only be done on your own terms.”

“Do you think they already know?”

“I doubt it. We can still keep this under wraps. My Dad is a good man and will keep it quiet if you want him to. If we can just get through this conversation then it will be okay.”

David looks at the roof of the car. “Sure, let’s do that.”

“I’m just your business partner.”

David’s fingers glance across his arm as subtly as he can. “I will tell them you’re my boyfriend soon, I promise, I just wasn’t expecting it right now.”

Patrick’s heart floods with warmth. “I’m your boyfriend am I?”

They smile at each other and all he wants to do is kiss David, but he doesn’t dare. 

"Hey, whatever happens I'll be here and we'll get through it together." 

"Thank you." 

David opens the car door and steps out.

***

David’s so nervous he feels a bit sick as he approaches both their parents, who are standing in a huddle near the motel room door.

“Ahh, David, there you are,” says Johnny as they approach.

“Dad, this is David, my business partner,” says Patrick hurriedly.

“Yes, yes we already unraveled this little puzzle in your conspicuous absence once the delightful Mr Brewer inquired of as the whereabouts of his son,” says Moira.

“He sounds like a great business partner from what I’ve heard in this short time,” says Clint.

“And Patrick has been an excellent business partner David,” says Johnny.

“He’s also a great partner outside of business…” The words start to flow like lava and are coming out of David's mouth before he can stop himself.

“David, you don’t have to…”

“I want them to know, Patrick,” he says, turning to his boyfriend.

“Mom, Dad. I’ve realised a lot about myself since I moved here. Patrick is my boyfriend and I’m happier than I ever was with Ella. So I really hope you can accept that.” He doesn’t have the energy to start explaining the ins and outs of his sexuality but figures this will do for now. His breath catches as he waits for them to process the information, and to react.

Moira gives her familiar knowing half-smile. David has always thought he was most like his ever-present father out of his parents but in that moment it really hits him just how similar he is to his mother. “Well, dear, we are very happy for you and this sweet young man with his wonderfully coiled coiffure. Now, who wants to get breakfast at the Café?”

David turns his attention to his father, whose eyebrows are about as high up his forehead as they go. He knows every twitch of those brows, after years and years of working and living in close quarters, but he can’t quite bring himself to try to interpret the thoughts behind them. If only they knew how to talk to each other, really talk. “Dad?”

“As long as you’re happy…. That’s all that matters, right?”

It’s a good start but any further declarations are interrupted by Alexis, who comes jogging up to them in her running gear, flashing David a private shocked look as she does. “Oh David, I see you’re back from the party at Stevie’s,” she says.

“It’s okay, Alexis, they know now. This is Clint Brewer, Patrick’s Dad.” 

She holds her hand out to him, wrist limp, fingers pointing down. He takes it in an awkward shake/wave combination.

“So, where’s this café then?” Clint says.

***

Patrick expects breakfast to be awkward, but it isn’t at all. His Dad and Johnny Rose soon strike up a conversation about shares and investments and Moira and Alexis chatter away, while he and David remain largely quiet, exchanging warm, affectionate smiles.

Before long the Roses are rushing away and then it’s just him and his Dad and David.

“I should go to the store, we’re expecting some shipments,” David says, sliding out of the booth and giving David a pat on the shoulder. “Patrick, I’ll cover this morning, so you two can catch up.

"You sure? You don't want to talk with your parents some more?

"No, there's plenty of time for that. They live here afterall.

David rushes out, leaving the two Brewer men facing each other in the booth.

“Do you want more coffee? I’m going to get some,” Clint says. He waves Twyla over and orders two more coffees. Patrick doesn’t have the energy to remind him he prefers tea these days.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” he blurts out.

Clint focused on his face and for a minute Patrick thinks he’s going to cry. “Son, I know you’re grown up and can look after yourself but I just can’t sit by and see you throw it all away again. I had to know for myself who this David is.”

“And now you’ve met him, what do you think?”

“He seems like a good person. And I can tell you really care about each other. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Just promise me that no matter what happens between you two you won’t run away again.”

“Dad, I can see how you would be concerned but it’s different now. I’m older and stronger and determined not to let anything get in my way. Plus, last time there was Mom…”

Clint nods, the usual sad look on his face when Marcy is mentioned. They sit in silence for a bit, both reflecting on the woman they lost who they miss so much.

“You know, Dad, Alexis has been pestering me to go to this lock-and-key singles event so she can research this idea she has. Obviously, I can’t think of anything worse, but I wonder if you could do with some fun.”

“Oh, son, I’m not sure…”

“Please, Dad. I really think it would help. It’s time.”

“I know it is, it’s just too hard.”

“She wouldn’t want you to be alone and miserable. She told you as much before she died.”

“You’re right. You are…”

“You don’t have to fall in love or even date anyone else but getting out and talking to people again is going to make a big difference. Will you please try it once?”

“Okay, son I will.”

And then they’re just talking freely and laughing and reminiscing and it’s the best time they’ve had together in years.

***

David is leaning over, arranging a display of body milk when he hears the door open. He straightens up and turns around to see his father, standing awkwardly in the doorway, arms folded in front of him..

“Son… I hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

“You’re not, Dad. What can I do for you?”

“Listen, son, I’m uh really sorry if I… made a mistake.”

“A mistake?”

“In how I raised you. I tried to do my best and if that made you feel like you couldn’t be yourself then I’m sorry.”

David can feel tears in his eyes. “Oh, Dad you don’t need to be sorry. You gave me more attention than I could ever have wished for.” A wave of memories pass through his mind; the speeches, the expectations, being shown off to all his business friends, all of which had made him spend his life trying to live up to the man his father wanted to be. But he realises it’s pointless to hold onto all that now. He just wants his Dad back.

He can count on one hand the number of times they’ve hugged in their lives but as they move towards each other there’s no hesitation. They lock into an embrace.

“I love you, son.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first piece for schitts creek despite devouring fics on here for ages. Appreciate the support.


	10. If you suggest that one more time...

After weeks of securing vendors, making the old general store habitable, unpacking boxes and arranging shelves, the store is coming together.

“I have to say, you were right about having an eye for aesthetics,” says Patrick, coming up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, drinking in the soft wool of his sweater, the lean muscle of his back.

“Well yes the aesthetics are exceptional in here. Just a pity we still haven’t agreed on a name. And we need to start getting the sign made today.”

“Sorry, David, I just don’t think Brewer Apothecary sounds right. It makes it sound like we’re making our own witching potions in here.”

“Patrick, if you suggest we go back to Brewer Barn again I swear I’m going to burn the whole place down.”

Patrick chuckles into David’s back. He just can’t believe how impossible and charming this man can be, all at the same time. Suddenly, an idea hits him. “Rose Apothecary.”

“What?” David turns to face him, pulling back, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Rose Apothecary. It’s perfect. Just pretentious enough.”

“It’s your store, Patrick. Your idea.”

“You’ve put a lot of work into it as well. It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you.”

“I can’t ask you to name your store after me.”

Patrick puts his hand gently on David’s face. “You wouldn’t be. I’d be honoured to name it after you. And it just sounds right.”

“Well, if you’re sure… I’d love to open Rose Apothecary with you.” David leans his, running his hands through his hair. Even the small touch is enough to make him feel gooey inside and he can’t help but sigh contentedly when David leans in for a kiss. They stand there for a long time, together, in their store, Rose Apothecary.

***

After a week of endless innuendo about hard and soft launches, they’re finally ready to open the doors to the line of people outside.

Clint Brewer is first to stride through the door, and while he smiles widely at his son, he carefully ducks off to examine the displays and leave him in peace. The next few hours pass in a blur as he serves people, exchanges overjoyed grins with David and chats to the townsfolk and the Roses. He watches a conversation between David and a very proud Johnny from across the room, and while he can’t hear what they’re saying he gathers from their smiles that it’s positive.

Towards the end, his own father finally approaches him.

“Dad, you’ve been here this whole time. You could have left.”

Clint shakes his head and smiles. “I didn’t want to. It’s been wonderful watching you – you’re so at home here. I feel like you’ve finally found what it is you want to do.”  
“I have, I really have, Dad.”

Then, Clint’s eyes water and for a second Patrick thinks he’s going to cry. “Sorry, son, I just…this is very emotional for me. After everything, I have been so worried about you, how unsettled you were, and now…”

“No, no, don’t say sorry. I should never have put you through all that worry, just so I could run around like a spoilt child.”

“Everyone has to find their own path in life. I’m just glad you’ve finally found yours.”

***

David is exhausted by the time they finally close and when the lights fail, they decide to bail out and deal with it in the morning. He follows Patrick out the door.

“I would love to spend the ….”, cutting himself off with a yawn.

“It’s okay David. I know Ray and Alexis are home and both of us are too exhausted to muck around in the car. I’ll drive you back to the motel and we’ll celebrate together another night.”

When they get to the motel, David looks at Patrick, this wonderful, confident, gorgeous man who had come to him at the lowest point in his life and made everything better than ever. “I’m really glad I decided to invest in your business he says, then kisses him softly.

“And I’m really glad you did,” Patrick says after they break apart.

David hops out of the car, giving a small wave to his boyfriend and walking off before he changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a lot about whether to include the famous post-launch hug, but in the end I decided that the original was so full of tension and longing that it wouldn't be the same if they were already together. I decided to repurpose some other lines instead.


	11. From where I'm standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do a fluff and smut chapter but this came out instead... I promise to make it up later though.

Patrick whistles to himself as he potters around Ray’s house, cleaning up the dishes he and David had left in the sink the night before. Ray has been out of town and is due to arrive back in a couple of hours, giving him just enough time to straighten up after his and David’s night in. They’d cooked and drunk wine and had amazing sex. He’s amazed at how quickly and easily their intimate relationship has developed, despite David’s inexperience with men, and he shudders when he remembers David taking him in his mouth, and later on, entering him for the first time.

Patrick knows he has a habit of falling hard and fast, then getting his heart broken, but even so, he really feels it’s different this time. Their matching banter, the way their skills and their strengths and weaknesses complement each other… it just feels right. Tomorrow, it will be four months since they first got together. He briefly wonders if he should get David a gift. He used to get Brandon presents for month anniversaries all the time, even if they were budget student gifts, but since then he’s become used to being the one who is wooed in relationships.

He really wants to see David again tonight – it’s greedy, but the memory of his skin, his lips lingers all over his body. There’s a final college assignment to complete, but it can wait. He’s not focused now anyway. Normally, he’d text, arrange to meet somewhere, but he needs a walk and decides to stroll over to the motel to see David. Even if he can’t stay, he wants to let him know how good last night was. How committed he is to making this work.

***

David scrolls through the Rose Apothecary Instagram, absent-mindedly, making a note of how many new followers they had. It’s gained a fair bit of traction in the few weeks since they’d opened, and they’re starting to get city day-trippers stopping by on their way back from their weekend lunches at one of the fancy farm-to-table restaurants in the area. He’s distracted though, still floating from the night before, and he can’t seem to really make any new information stick in his head. Him and Patrick. It’s like nothing he ever experienced with Ella – the passion, the connection, the excitement.

David’s not quite sure how he fell so quickly for this confident, snarky man with the big head of curls, but it all feels right and he’s trying hard not to overthink it all – because overthinking is what his brain naturally does. He decides to get Patrick a present for their anniversary. His automatic instinct is to make a note to ask his assistant to do it for him, the way he always did with Ella, then he remembers that he’ll have to do it for himself.

There’s a knock on the motel room door and David’s heart leaps. He’d had an idea that Patrick might decide to call by this afternoon – something about the mood the tender, reflective mood he’d been in when they left. He jumps up, quickly smooths his sweater and his hair, and answers the door.

On the other side stands a small, pretty brunette who he knows very, very well.

“David Rose. Well, look at you.”

“Ella. What are you doing here?”

“Hi David. Can I come in?”

David waves her in, lost for words. She walks into the room, taking a look around the dingy motel room, her calm, well-bred face hiding what he’s sure is utter horror.

“Take a seat, Ella.”

She flicks her glossy brown hair over her shoulder and perches on the edge of the bed. “You look different. Good.”

“Thanks.”

“Did you get my texts? You never replied.”

“I did. I’m sorry for not replying – there's a lot on my mind.” David had been so absorbed with Patrick he hadn’t know how to respond – but he’s not ready to tell Ella that. In truth, he hadn’t expected her to show up here. Not at all.

There’s silence for a few seconds.

“Why are you here, Ella? How did you even know where…?”

“Your lawyer? His daughter’s dating my cousin Alfie, now. And she mentioned you were living in this place called Schitt's Creek and you had this whole new business going and all. I looked you up on Instagram and it looks so cute.”

David has been silent up until now, but the voice that bursts out is harsher and more bitter than he realised it was going to be. “So, you saw the store opened you thought you’d come back here, after months of no contact, not even a text, to ride the old David Rose money train again? Well you might as well know - I may have a small income again but I’m not rich again and never will be.”

What he’s not expecting is her eyes to fill up with tears. “David, YOU broke up with ME. And the reason you gave was that you could no longer support me. So, when I saw you were making money again it just seemed logical… please don’t think the worst of me.” Her voice sounds small, sad, and David feels guilty for what he said to her, for the way he left her. For everything, really.

He looks at her and he feels a stab of affection towards the woman he called his partner for so many years. While he’s happier with Patrick than he’s been in his life, he can’t say that his time with her was terrible. She’s a snob – there’s no denying that, but then he is as well. Still, she’s kind and not vacuous like some of Alexis’ rich girl crowd had been.

David takes her hand and holds it gently. “I’m sorry, Ella. I know you deserved better. And you still do. You have the chance, now, to find someone who like you really love….”

Ella’s mouth opens as if she’s about to speak, but David puts his finger on her lips to stop the words. “Ella, it’s okay – we both know that …”

They’re interrupted by a knock, followed immediately by the door opening.

“Sorry to barge in, but I so Alexis on my way in and knew you had the room to yourself…”

His wide brown eyes freeze as he takes in the sight – David sitting on the bed, holding the hand of someone else. He turns around and runs straight back out of the motel room.

David glances at Ella, who nods in instant understanding, then charges after Patrick, who is already striding across the grass and away from the motel.  
“Hey, Patrick, wait.”

“Why should I wait for you?” he shouts, not turning around.

“Please, let me explain!”

“Explain someone else – who I’m going to assume is your ex – sitting on your bed? No thanks, David. Been there, done that.”

“That’s Ella, the one I told you about. I didn’t know she was coming. I didn’t invite her. She only just got here five minutes ago.”

At that, Patrick turns around. “You hadn’t had any contact with her, then?”

“She’s been texting me for a while, but I haven’t replied.”

“You – what. She’s been texting you and you didn’t tell me?”

David’s gut twists as he realises how foolish he’d been, ignoring his old life in his happiness, thinking it could never affect what they have. “I don’t know… I just. I have been so happy the last few weeks. I didn’t want to mess things up.”

“How’s that working out for you, David?”

David shakes his head, knowing he deserves it all, but he has to keep going. He can fix this like he had in the past, turning on his charm to win any business deals. “These past few months have been amazing. I have felt like myself for the first time ever. You’re amazing Patrick. And you deserve the world.”

“That’s a beautiful thing to say, David, but here’s how it looks from where I’m standing. I promised myself I’d never walk in to a room and see that again… and here I am. You’ve really messed things up for me. I need time with this.”

David chokes back a sob. He’s right. He can’t image how Patrick feels, being put in this situation again, after what Brandon did to him. "Okay. But Patrick – hate me however much you like… but please don’t drop out of college. And don’t run. You can’t do that to yourself again.”

Patrick nods, then turns and walks away.

**  
David goes back inside to Ella, who stares at him wide-eyed as he sinks down on Alexis’ bed.

“So, I take it you’re in some kind of relationship with that man?”

“Patrick. His name's Patrick. Well I was in a relationship with him until a few minutes ago, yes.”

She winces. “Sorry. Did Patrick break up with you?”

“Not in so many words, but yeah the message was pretty clear.”

Ella tilts her head and stares at him for a second. “I always thought you might be gay.”

“I’m not gay, actually. I’m pansexual.”

***

Patrick strides away, David’s final words echoing in his head. His first instinct, unsurprisingly, had been to run but the more he thinks the more stubborn he becomes. There’s no way that he is going to walk away and leave David and his fiancée to take over the store that had been his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to remain true to the original idea of Rachel not being 'the angry ex' so I did the same for Ella.


	12. I wasn't trying to...

David wants to curl up into himself, to fall back into that pit of anxiety he had been in when he first moved here. The one he had crawled out of with the help of Patrick, and Stevie, and his family, and the store. Instead, he talks to Ella, who sits primly on the end of the bed, eyes wide as he describes everything that has happened to him since he moved here.

“David, Patrick sounds great and you seem happy. I’m really sorry I caused a fuss, but I’m sure you can fix things.”

David sighs deeply and shakes his head. He hasn’t the words, but he does hope she’s right.

“Really, I do think you can.”

“I hope so. I really like him.”

“I’m sorry again for coming here.”

“Don’t be – you had a right to want to talk to me. I should have just answered your texts.”

“I just felt things were still unresolved between us. I just didn’t think it was right to break off a long engagement as suddenly as we did.”

“Ella, you know we’re not getting back together. Like…ever.”

Her beautiful face erupts into a smile. “No, David I know. Anyway, when I said I wanted to come here to resolve things, that’s what I meant. I wasn’t trying to get back together with you.”

“Oh, no sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“I just wanted to ensure you knew we were over. You see, I’ve met someone.”

David does a quick mental catalogue of all the rich bachelors in the city. It’s hardly a surprise she’s been snatched up quickly. “Well congratulations. Who is he? Which family?”

“Uhhh well he isn’t from a family you’d know of…”

“Oh? Is he one of these self-made entrepreneurs?”

“No, no. He’s actually Australian.”

“Australian?” He tries to think of the unattached Australians he knows. Is there another Hemsworth brother floating around somewhere? One of Rupert Murdoch’s relatives?  
“I met him in New York. He was… travelling.”

“Ella, are you telling me you fell for an Australian tourist!”

“Yes, I did. And he’s nice actually. Works as a lifeguard.”

“I just hope he has the body for that.”

Ella grins. “Oh, he does.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

“He’s asked me to move to Sydney with him.”

“What? What about the spiders?”

She laughs. “It’s a city, David. There aren’t that many spiders. Or maybe just a few.”

“And all those drunken Australians?”

“They’re fun, I suppose. Plus, you know I always hated the cold weather. If it doesn’t work out at leave I’ve had a holiday in Australia.”

“Well it sounds a little crazy. But, I’m happy for you, even if I’m just a little concerned about all those spiders.”

“Thank you.”

“And, if you see Nicole Kidman tell her that my Mom is desperate to work with her.”

She chuckles. “I will.”

“When will you leave?”

“We now I know we’re good I will go in a couple of weeks. I was thinking of taking some stuff from your store as gifts for his family and stuff.”  
“Oh, our body milk is excellent for sunburn. And we have natural insect repellent too.”

“I’d also love to see the store. See what you’ve built here.”

“Today’s our day off – we’re closed. But I’ll grab my key and we can make a quick trip there now.”

They spend the next hour at the store, with Ella admiring everything and picking out a sizeable amount of products, which she pays for in full, minus the friends and family discount. It feels good to spend a bit of time with her, to feel that everything is over between them and it was the right choice to move on.

When the conversation comes to a natural end though, he wonders what to do next, worried she might decide to stay at the hotel, which would be just a bit too much. But, she knowingly picks up her car keys and says she needs to get going.

***

As soon as Ella is gone, a deep, sick feeling settles in his stomach. Patrick might be lost. He sits inside Rose Apothecary, wondering what to do. He wants to try and fix things but he also knows he needs to respect Patrick’s request for space. So, he opens to laptop and gets flowers and chocolates delivered to Patrick at Ray’s.

He’s just locked the door to the store when he feels a punch on his arm. He turns to see Stevie standing beside him, hands on hips, lips drawn into a tight line.

“What the hell have you been doing here all afternoon? Is Patrick right, are you planning to take over the store with your fiancée?”

It stings a little that Patrick has already spoken to Stevie. They’re both friends with her, but David was her friend first. At the same time, he’s relieved Patrick hasn’t run – yet. “What? No. Of course not. She’s gone.”

“Patrick seems to think you’re getting back together.”

“Absolutely not. There’s nothing there at all Stevie. And she’s running off with some spider guy.”

“Well he certainly thinks you are.”

“Why does he assume that, Stevie? I told him it wasn’t the case?

“He already thinks he’s not good enough for you. Like he’s the loser and you’re the big shot. Why would he not think that you’d go back to her? Especially given his history of having his heart broken.”

David feels tears in his eyes. He thinks of the day Patrick told him about walking in on Brandon, how angry and sad he’d been on the other man’s behalf. And now he’s just made that pain worse, made it fresh all over again. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Sure you didn’t mean to. But you did. Whatever shit you didn’t sort out from before did it.”

David feels the tear running down his cheek. “I know. I messed up.”

“So fix it,” Stevie says, fixing him with a dark eyed glare.

She’s right, of course. He has to make it up to Patrick. The question is how.


End file.
